1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holding device and, more particularly, to a vehicular holding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicular bracket for putting a portable electronic device (such as a global positioning system (GPS) device) mainly has a support arm, a base, and a holder. The support arm is pivotally connected with the base and the holder via rotating shafts to conveniently adjust an angle between the support arm and the base or an angle between the support arm the holder. When a driver wants to adjust the vehicular bracket in driving, he or she adjusts the angle between the support arm and the base or the angle between the support arm and the holder by moving the support arm, the base and the holder relatively. When the vehicular bracket is adjusted to be at a proper angle, a fixing knob on the rotating shaft is utilized to fix the present usage angle of a vehicular holding device. As a result, the driver may easily watch or use the portable electronic device on the vehicle holding device.
Due to the structure design of a conventional vehicle bracket, when a common user adjusts the vehicular bracket to a usage angle, he or she usually needs to adjust the support arm of the vehicle bracket to be at a proper usage angle with one hand, and then he or she operates the fixing knob of the vehicle bracket with the other hand to tighten the support arm on the base or the holder to make the vehicular bracket accurately rotate to an expected angle. However, to a user who cannot operate the vehicular bracket with two hands at the same time such as the driver in driving, it may be inconvenient and unsafe.